In current integrated development environments (IDE), investigating performance issues is a manual process that requires taking a “trace” or “profile” of an operation and then reviewing inclusive and exclusive CPU samples to determine where performance is being impacted. This manual analysis is time consuming, and there is a big learning curve for the current performance tools.